Respect Earned
Back to 2010 Logs Solarix Murusa Murusa walks into the hospital to check if Solarix is here since well.. he always seems to be here when he's not at the monastery or the temple. Solarix is indeed here, although it seems just a usual check up as he was scanned, poked, prodded and his paint touched up. He held still during this routine operation, thoughtful and missing Murusa's entrance for once Murusa moves over to your side. "Hierophant, I swear you spend too much time here." a slight tease in her tone. Solarix looks over at Murusa and chuckles "I agree! Right? " he glances to the med tech, who shakes his head with an amused smile and notes "Its for your own health and you know it." in a tone that very few were allowed to use with Solarix. Murusa smiles a little, "Well if you are done, shall we go for a walk?" she asks. Standing out of the way of the medics. " I do feel like going outside. How is the house coming? " he asks her casually as the scans continued. Almost done. Murusa pauses awhile, then says, "It's done actually. Would you like to walk over there and check it out?" she asks. Solarix smiles "I would love to see it." he waits, and then finally the technician lets him go as he falls into step beside Murusa. Murusa takes your elbow gently. "Good, I think you'll like where I placed that furniture you helped me pick out." Solarix blinks at the Elbow, but smiles as he accepts it and walks on quietly out of the hospital with her. "I'm glad you liked it all. Did you get the mirror?" Murusa is quiet for awhile, then says, "Yes." Solarix looks at her in surprise "really?" Murusa nods slowly as we walk out of the hospital and into the downtown area. "Really. Why sounding so surprised?" "Well, you didn’t seem to like it before." he admits. You say, "I don't. But if you come to visit me, it would be an insult not to have it."" "I would not be insulted, but I am flattered." admits the mech as they walk down the street. Murusa squeezes your elbow softly, "I'll get used to it." she assures you softly. "After all it was picked by a friend." Solarix smiles again "Indeed it was." he murmurs back as he nods to soldiers passing, although a few glance at Murusa's arm. Murusa notices the glances, but pays them no mind. Not like she hasn't escorted the Hierophant before. "Maybe one day I will see the beauty you do." Indeed, they will, hopefully. Solarix nods again "IT is there, but as they say, Beauty is in the optic of the beholder." he notes Murusa nods a little as she nears her home, it certainly looks finished on the outside. "Flatterer." "As always." he remarks, and looks up and down the home, nodding at the construction. "Sturdy." Murusa smiles a little in pride, "Takes after the one that remodeled it." she states, leading you inside. The inside is complete as well. The furniture laid out with an optic for details like freedom of movement around each piece. He follows inside, looking around as he stretches his wings a little "... Wow. this looks wonderful! Very homey!" he notes. Murusa releases your elbow now, "Thank you. I worked very hard on it." she notes, "I have a little energon stored here, if you care for a drink?" "Please. I dislike visiting the medics, even if it is for my own good. " Solarix notes as he looks at the furniture again "May I sit?" Murusa nods, "Of course, your home is my own." she murmurs with a gentle smile. She heads over to what could be considered a 'wet bar' and retrieves a well crafted carafe and a couple of intricate glasses. You may realize they are handmade. She offers you a glass, "How full?" she asks. He blinks and peers at the glass, then states "Half empty please. Thank you. Those are beautiful. Where did you find them?" Murusa takes the top off the carafe and pours your glass half full. "I made them." she tells you, "A femme has to have her hobbies." she notes, then pours herself some of the energon before setting the carafe on the table and taking a seat next to you. "How many more do you have that I am unaware of?" Solarix asks as he takes the glass with a smile "Thank you. Murusa hmms, "Well my hobbies link up with my first function, that of construction. So I could build furniture, build a home, make anything a home would need." she replies, "I could also fix armor on a fellow transformer if need be." she takes a sip and sighs. "Mmm I love this refinement. Very gentle and soothing." "VERY useful. More useful than many think." he sips too, optics dimming "This is not standard rations." he notes acutely Murusa nods, "I have an in with the energon refinery. The mechs there have been playing with the refinement and using the willing to try them out. This particular one is quite lovely." "Ahh. I see." he nods "I like it a lot. Will he be fashioning it more readily?" Murusa nods, "They a bigger batch once they get enough positive feedback." Solarix smiles "well you can tell them that THIS mech finds it very positive." he chuckles. Murusa smiles, "I'll pass that along." she tells you, setting her drink on the table in front of us. "You know, I'm very tempted to kiss my handsome Hierophant." she murmurs, "Even when I know I should leave that for Protofire." The mech chuckles softly "Aye. He may get jealous, and the drapes are open." he notes with a playful smirk. You say, "I can close those." "oh, so very true. IT seems the Hierophant is caught by logic and beauty." the mech replies Murusa nods, "However, I shall respect your wishes and Protofire's by not giving in the temptation." she smiles lovingly at you, "Though I would like to see him, soon.." "He is around. He has some work to take care of, and then rest." notes the mech simply as he sips the drink more, optics dimming again Murusa reaches over to stroke a finger over one of those wing protrusions, "He works too much, so do you.. so do I." "I know. But we must... all three of us." notes Solarix with a sigh. "we all must work to keep this city alive." Solarix puts a hand over Murusa's, holding it on the wing Murusa smiles, "I know. Just that I miss getting to be alone with him. I want to know him so much more deeply than I do now." "He is quite the mystery, with many secrets." notes Solarix "Many good, many bad. To know him at all levels is to be the most intimate. IT would be slow, for he does not open up so easily as some, even with his beloved." Murusa whispers softly, "Then I think you know that when he is ready, we could pursue Spark Bonding." "HE would... love that. It would be hard for him to decide if he should, his duty is strong." Admits Solarix, optics dimming Murusa pauses a few moments, "Solarix. If he witnesses my bare spark to his gaze, would that not help him decide?" "It may. " admits Solarix "Like many mechs, sometimes the idea terrifies him." he chuckles "I think though, he will, but he needs a little longer I think." Murusa nods, raising her hand to stroke over her chest approximately where a spark would lay underneath. "I hope not too long." He puts his hand over hers again at this and sighs."No, it will not be TOO long. But he enjoys things as they are." he notes reluctantly Solarix says, "Though he would enjoy more" Murusa looks at you with an earnest gaze. "I feel the same. But I yearn for more than the as they are... I have found the mech I want to be Bonded with.. there will be no changing my mind." "Indeed. You are strong, and he likes that." Solarix approves. "You would make a good couple." Murusa smiles a little, "Yes." she agrees, raising your hand from her chest to kiss the knuckles. Solarix smiles softly back and dips his head, pulling her close until her forehead rested against his. Murusa lowers her hand to it rests on her knee, searching your optics. "You would give us.. your blessing?" there's a bit of a serious yet humored tone there. "I would, yes. I could not conduct the ceremony of course... but I would give my blessing." agrees Solarix immediately. Murusa chuckles a little to that, "Not a ceremony that could be pulled off." she demures softly. "Perhaps one of your more trusted underlings." "Not easily. And yes. One of the underlings as you put it. One of the Disciples." Solarix muses. Murusa nods, "Would our bond affect you?" she asks softly. A moment's pause "... I do not think adversely. I would enjoy seeing you two together." Murusa smiles to that, "Good. I wouldn't wish to harm your duties because I want to be with your other self. Even if it seems to me I am with you as well." she states. "It may make it a little bit saddening at times, but I think we both would be happier." he nods with a smile back, moving to put a hand on her shoulder Murusa looks confused a moment, "Saddening?" "When I am not with you, or he is not." Solarix explains Murusa nods, "Yes." she agrees, "But I think we can survive that sadness knowing we are together via a strong bond." "Indeed, I think we can. It will make us both stronger." agrees Solarix after some thought Murusa reaches up again to stroke a wing appendage, "Closer too." Solarix moves to drape a wing around her "indeed. absence makes the spark grow fonder." he sighs softly Murusa strokes fingers over that wing, "I know." Solarix leans his head on hers quietly, just falling silent and enjoying it Murusa goes silent too, just caressing where she can and knows full well the affect it has upon you. Solarix allows himself to enjoy it, his armor brightening somewhat Murusa turns her head to kiss one of those appendages, then murmurs, "Perhaps I should stop?" Solarix looks over, and chuckles a little "It depends how light-proof your blinds are." he note with a smirk. You say, "Very light proof. I sound proofed too." You say, "I do like my privacy." "So used to working alone eh? " he asks with a smile, stroking her cheek. You say, "More like used to working in a group in close quarters many kliks up." "Ahh, good point. So you sound proof walls well." notes Solarix You say, "You learn to appreciate that sound proofing keeps out prying audios. Just as well made blinds keep out casual visual inspection." "I think I have similar in my cell at the temple. Though not as nice as these." You say, "Did you want me to close the blinds?" Solarix hums "I am not sure. They may grow anxious." he admits. You say, "They who mhmm? The guards didn't follow us out here. They know you are with me. Therefore safe." Solarix nods "True, but you know how they are. Always watching sometimes." he sighs. "But soon, soon..." Murusa smiles and says, "You worry too much." letting her hand drop from the wings. "I know, its a bad habit." admits the Priest as he relaxes his wings, positioning them out of the way. Murusa nods and tells you, "Then I shall not keep you past the drink, Solarix." Solarix nods again "Indeed." he sips his drink again, taking it in slowly now, drawing out the moments. Murusa picks her drink up to sip on it too. Solarix finishes it slowly, enjoying her company. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs